


Verano en primavera

by Aleexad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleexad/pseuds/Aleexad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles tiene un pequeño problema. En verano y primavera puede estar sonriendo a cualquier persona que ve. Sin embargo, en otoño e invierno puede ser la persona más deprimente del mundo.<br/>Louis lo conoce en una fiesta de Halloween, cuando el rizado se viste de una bella  flor verde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verano en primavera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



—Prefiero no decir mis sentimientos, prefiero demostrarlos a través de flores. 

Harry Styles para tener 23 años, no le molestaba disfrazarse de algo totalmente ridiculo para la demás gente. Si a él le gustaba cómo estaba, no importaba nada más. Guiarse por la opinión de gente que no le importaba, definitivamente no estaba en su lista. 

 

Apenas recibió la invitación de una gran fiesta de Halloween organizada por su vecina de enfrente, pensó rápidamente en un disfraz. 

El año pasado había ido con una remera y pantalón marrón y alrededor había hojas verdosas pegadas, claramente de plástico porque no se atrevería a arrancarlas de un inocente árbol. Por último, sobre su cabello rizado se encontraba una corona de hojas con la punta hacia arriba. Puede que haya buscado por YouTube algún vídeo tutorial que le haya enseñado cómo hacerlo perfectamente. 

Este año Harry quería algo más bonito. Quizás más ridiculo pero ¿importa? Claro que no. El rizado dibujaba en un cuaderno diseños de un disfraz de flor. No lograba aún decidirse porque flor utilizar. Una flor blanca demostraba inocencia, pureza, calma y armonía. Le gustaba su significado, lo que no le agradó fue que en los pueblos orientes significará la muerte. Finalmente terminó tachándolo de su lista. 

 

—Naranja, verde o azul.. —se preguntó Harry frustrado consigo mismo olvidando que tenía visita. 

 

—Si me dijeras el significado te ayudaría con gusto, Hazz. —mencionó divertido el muchacho rubio. 

Harry lo miró detenidamente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus dibujos y de qué color de flor se pondría que había olvidado absolutamente la presencia de su amigo, quien había venido para distraerse un rato. No podía culparlo, ¡faltaba una semana para la fiesta y aún no había hecho su disfraz! Estaba desesperado y abrumado. Había dejado todo para ultimo momento cuando se había prometido así mismo no hacerlo más. 

—¿Queres una café? —preguntó tratando de evitar el futuro regaño de parte de su amigo.

—Ahora sí me tomas en cuenta, eh. 

Harry preparó cafés para ambos. Conocía su amigo, no se negaría a un café por más que este en su papel de amigo indignado. 

—Niall, relájate —dijo con tranquilidad mientras vertía el café en la taza favorita de Niall—. Cóntame porque estás tan impaciente. 

El rubio tomo un gran suspiro mientras jugaba con sus manos y no dejaba de mover sus pies de arriba abajo, causando golpes intranquilos. 

—Creo que Samantha va a terminar conmigo. —soltó de repente. 

—¿Por qué decís eso? —cuestionó Harry extrañado. Ellos habían sido pareja por dos años. Su amor lo podía notar cualquiera desde lejos. Parecía ir todo tan bien, ¿por qué estaba diciendo eso? 

—No nos vemos hace tres dias, cuando la llamo no contesta la mayoría de las veces y sus mensajes son cortantes, ¿qué queres que piense? 

El rizado lo pensó un poco. El también estaría asustado si estuviera en la misma situación pero con un chico. Bueno, de cierta manera lo estuvo. La relación más larga que tuvo fue de seis meses y la causa del porque terminaron empezó de esta manera. Luego de una semana de no verse, el chico termino con Harry por mensaje diciendo que ya se había aburrido de él. 

Esperaba que no pasara lo mismo con Samantha, ella era una chica muy buena.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? —inquiero el rizado mientras armaba un plan en su mente. 

—Según ella, está en la casa de su abuela. Exactamente a tres horas de acá. —respondió mientras miraba hacia la ventana, como si de algún modo pudiera observar más allá del parque y encontrar a su novia. 

—Ahora que recuerdo... ¿no se acerca una fecha importante para ustedes? —preguntó Harry mientras recordaba que hace un mes atrás, Samantha le había comentado que para su tercer aniversario quería preparar algo súper especial y no estaría presente por un tiempo. Como pudo haberse olvidado. 

—Eso es lo peor, vamos a cumplir tres años y estamos alejados física y sentimentalmente. 

 

—Naill, cállate —Harry estaba nervioso, no quería a su amigo triste pero tampoco quería defraudar a Samantha. Quizás si le daba un poco de información se tranquilizaba—. Samantha hará algo especial, ahora salí de mi casa y hace como si no hubiese pasado nada. 

Entonces al rubio de ojos azules se le iluminó la cara y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta saltando de felicidad no sin antes agradecer a Harry por decirle aquello. 

Bueno, quizás el rizado le había dado información demás pero al menos estaba feliz nuevamente su amigo. 

Samantha lo mataría. 

Pero gracias a la visita del rubio y su confusión con su novia, ya sabía qué color vestiría. 

La flor será una verde. Color de la esperanza. También combinaba con sus ojos, ¿así que por qué no? 

 

Ya había pasado una semana y Harry ya tenía su disfraz preparado. Consistía en una remera, pantalón y cinturón verdes. Alrededor del cinturón pondría una enredadera jade, de plástico sin duda. Estas pobres plantas estaban en peligro de extinción a causa de la deforestación. Eran unas flores hermosas, sería lamentable que desaparecieran. 

—Creo que ya estoy listo —masculló mientras se miraba en el espejo de diferentes perspectivas—. Podría hacer un collar con la enredadera jade que me sombra, ¡magnífico!

Harry rápidamente, ya sabiendo la técnica, arma un collar y una corona de enredadera de jade. Ahora sí, ya no quedaba nada de ella. 

El timbre sono y el rizado supo que esa era su señal. Agarró su celular, las llaves y finalmente salió de su pequeña casa. 

—¿Cómo me veo? —inquirió Harry a sus amigos. 

—Como toda una flor, Hazz. —respondió Niall mientras ya se hacía camino hasta la casa de enfrente. 

—¡De maravilla! Esas coronas te salen fabulosas —afirmó Samantha. Si, ya se habían arreglado. Sam primero lo regaño por contarle parte de lo qué tramaba pero no lo asesino porque no dejo que Niall se entristeciera—. Vamos, Haz. ¡Nos espera una gran fiesta!

Los tres chicos cruzaron la cuadra y tocaron el timbre de la vecina. La música ya se podía escuchar claramente desde afuera. 

—¡Buenas noches, chicos! Pasen, por favor. —indicó Darah, la dueña de la casa. 

Al ingresar, lo primero que se fijaron fueron los disfraces que llevaba la gente. Estaba Mario Bross besándose con la vaquerita Jessy de Toy Story en una esquina. Gatubela estaba bailando eróticamente con Popeye en el centro del salón. Harry no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos cuando observo aquello, le pareció muy fuera de lugar. A su derecha, se encontraba una marinerita la cual su vestimenta cubría un tercio de su cuerpo. Asqueroso. 

Pero estaba la gente decente, por suerte siempre estaban.

Un disfraz fue el que le llamó más la atención. Mejor dicho, el individuo que portaba aquel disfraz de Chucky. 

La vestimenta era igual al del muñeco, solamente que el muchacho era más alto pero no gigante. 

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Harry se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo habían abandonado para ir al centro del salón y bailar. Acá es cuando se da cuenta las desventajas de que sus únicos dos amigos sean novios. 

El rizado fue a servirse un vaso de ponche. Luego se quedaría por ahí y ya vería que hacer. No había ido a una fiesta para aburrirse y quedarse quieto.

—Bonito disfraz. —comentó una voz que nunca había escuchado Harry. 

No lo conocía. No sabía como tomarse ese comentario. ¿Sarcasmo o halago? Su disfraz era muy hermoso para él pero sabía que la demás gente se reía a sus espaldas. 

—Gracias. —contestó de manera seca. 

El chico notó el tono de su voz y rio ante aquello.

—Lo digo enserio. Nada de sarcasmo, lo prometo—dijo mientras juntaba el pulgar con el índice y los demás dedos estaban estirados—. ¿Que flor es? 

—Es una enredadera jade. Sus flores están polinizadas por murciélagos. Eso los pone aún más en riesgo... —informó Harry mientras pensaba en sus palabras una y otra vez—. No creas que las arranque, no podría. Son de plástico. 

—Son muy bonitas... Al igual que el dueño. —aclaró el desconocido. 

Harry se sonrojó ante aquello. Muy pocas veces le decían eso y menos si vestía de una flor. Harry tenía espectativas para esta noche y un halago no entraba en ellas. Burlas, risas y bromas; eso era lo que esperaba. 

—Ese disfraz te queda muy bien. —atinó a decir el rizado cambiando de tema. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a los halagos, no le suelen suceder siempre. 

—La remera fue fácil, ya tenía una —indicó mientras se miraba así mismo recordando lo que tenía puesto—. Tuve que pedir prestado a mi primo este peto vaquero. Estaba por comprar unos zapatos pero recordé que ya tenía unos así que tuve que buscarlos por toda la casa.

—¿El cabello? —inquirió Harry. 

—Bueno, quería algo más original. Le pedí a una prima que venga a casa y dijo que sería buena idea teñirlo. Ella es estilista así que le dije que confiaba plenamente en sus manos. 

—Wow, eso fue un gran riesgo. 

Harry nunca se teñiría su cabello. Menos para una fiesta de Halloween. Su cabello estaba bien como estaba, no necesitaba una tintura que le sacara su suavidad. 

—Me gustas los riesgos, que puedo decirte. —mencionó el muchacho mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Harry.

—Eh... A mí no tanto, siempre tuve problemas con las alturas. —Harry cada vez estaba más confundió, ¿el chico intentaba filtrar con él? 

—No te mentiré, yo aún temo a las alturas. Sin embargo la mayoría de mis riesgos los hago en lo alto —el ojiazul desbloqueo su celular para poder buscar una foto la cual apenas la encontró se la mostró al rizado—. Mira, esa fue la primera vez que me tire en un paracaídas. 

—¿La primera? ¿Te tiraste aún más veces? —preguntó el rizado sorprendido, ¡el nisiquiera lo había intentado!

—Bueno... Unas siete veces en total. Pienso hacerlo más en distintos puntos del mundo. 

—No mentías cuando decías que te gustaban los riesgos. 

—Apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad lo hice. Lo había estado esperando por cinco años así que el día de mi cumple lo festeje de la mejor manera. —comentó recordando aquel dia que le marcó la vida. 

—Ya veo... Yo no podría, antes me desmayaría. —dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su ponche y el muchacho asentía con su cabeza mirando el suelo. 

—Bueno, yo solía ser así. No me arriesgaba, pero luego supe superar mis miedos y aquí estoy, siempre al extremo. —ambos rieron divertidos y joven pudo admirar la bella risa que emitía el rizado. 

—Espero que no hayas acampado en la montaña... Eso es terriblemente peligroso, no sé cómo hay gente que lo hace. —masculló Harry miedo en su voz. 

—No, Dios no. Tan extremista no soy —contestó el muchacho negando rápidamente con la cabeza—. ¿te referís acampar en el aire, verdad? 

—¡Exacto! Vi fotos y es un horror... Me imaginé a mi acampando ahí y seguramente me caigo. Soy de moverme mucho y pateo. 

—Es terrible, estuve a un paso de hacerlo pero luego vi vídeos y me arrepentí al segundo... Lo que sí quiero es atravesar esos puentes largos y de diez centímetros de ancho. —admitió el muchacho mientras miraba con una sonrisa la espantoza cara que Harry puso al mencionar aquello.

—¡No te dejaré! Eso es agonizante. 

El muchacho se rió y luego recordó algo muy importante. 

—Eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Estuvimos hablando por unos cuantos minutos y lastimosamente no tengo el poder del Shinigami para poder ver tu nombre arriba de tu rostro. —comentó el muchacho con naturalidad olvidándose que el rizado quizás no sabia del tema.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido—. ¿Qué es el Shini... eso? 

—Mi culpa —habló el muchacho mientras ponía una mano en el pecho y la otra la levantaba en forma de disculpa—. Mi prima me hizo ver un Anime llamado Death Note y se me quedaron algunas cosas. Shinigami significa Dios de la muerte y pueden saber tu nombre con solo mirarte entre otras cosas. 

Harry con solo escuchar "Dios de la muerte" su piel se había erizado completamente, no le gustaban aquellas cosas. 

—Sorprendente... Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry, ¿el tuyo? —preguntó para poder cambiar de tema y no seguir con los Shinigamis. 

—Soy Louis, primo de la organizadora de la fiesta. 

—Bueno, yo soy su vecino, un gusto. 

Ambos hicieron un brindis y luego bebieron de la copa. 

—Ahora que este bello rostro tiene un nombre... Harry, ¿me concederías este baile? —preguntó Louis con elegancia mientras tendía un brazo en dirección del rizado. 

—Por supuesto, señor Louis. —aceptó tomando de la mano del ojiazul. 

La música no era un vals digno de príncipes, más bien era una canción de Hip Hop de la cual se arreglaron para bailar a unos cinco centímetros de distancia entre ellos. 

Mientras bailaban Harry le admitió que las flores eran su lugar en el mundo. 

Más tarde quizas intercambiaron números y puede ser que luego de unas horas se fueron de la fiesta para poder tocar timbres y decir la típica frase "dulce o truco". 

Louis no de hubiera imaginado que a sus 24 años estaría pidiendo caramelos con un bello chico a su lado de 22 vestido de una dulce flor. 

Pero el destino era inesperado, y lo no planeado siempre es lo mejor. 

Cuando tuvieron los suficientes caramelos se los repartieron en la mitad.  
Caminaron bajo la luna llena mientras hablaban de lo que esperaban en su futuro. Claramente se olvidaron de un pequeño gran detalle que estaría en el. 

Louis acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta de su casa y se despidió dejando un dulce beso en la mejilla del rizado.  
Prometieron mandarse un mensaje para acordar juntarse otro día. 

 

Ya tenían un mes de conocerse y Louis se había dado cuenta de un detalle.

El estado de ánimo de Harry dependía de las estaciones del año.  
Quizás Samantha le había aclarado mejor el tema un día que el rizado se estaba tomando una ducha y él había llegado a su casa más temprano de lo acordado.  
Ella aprovechó el tiempo para poder explicarle porque el humor de Harry últimamente era una catástrofe. Louis entendió rápidamente y Sam pudo sacarse un peso de encima, ya que tenía miedo que el ojiazul rompa el corazón de su amigo.

 

Diciembre ya había empezado y Harry no podía estar peor. 

—Me voy a morir, prepara mi funeral. —exclamó el rizado mientras estornudaba. 

—Deja que te prepare un té. —insistió Louis mientras intentaba pararse del sillón pero falló ya que Harry lo había agarrado aún más fuerte para que no se vaya. 

Ambos estaban acostados en el sillón, Harry contra el respaldo y Louis sobre Harry mientras esté lo abrazaba por la cintura. Habían terminado de ver Paul, una película de comedia. En un costado estaban todos los pañuelitos con mocos que Harry había utilizado y en el otro un pote con pochoclos que habían sobrado. 

Tenían dos meses de haberse conocido. Actuaban como novios pero aún lo eran. Samantha le había dicho a Louis que se estaba tardando pero él le había contestado que se lo quería pedir en una época especial, la cual ya había llegado. 

—¿Queres ver otra película, Hazz? —preguntó Louis girándose para quedar frente a frente y comenzando a jugar con sus rizos. 

—No, quiero dormir. —respondió cerrando los ojos. 

—Pero el día está técnicamente hermoso...

—Es invierno, los días nunca son hermosos, son horribles. —insistió murmurando. 

—Bien, pero hoy será especial, ¿sí? 

—Como digas...

El otoño ya había pasado, mentirían si dijeran que fue fácil.  
Las primeras semanas Louis no sabía bien que hacer así que le había pedido ayuda a Samantha. Luego, cuando ya estuvo más en el tema, el ojiazul iba todos los lunes a una florería para comprar un ramo de flores las cuales iban dirigidos al rizado junto con una tarjeta con una frase motivadora.  
Uno de esos días Harry le había dicho que dejara de entrar a poesías.com y Louis lo desmintió diciéndole que le salía de su hermoso corazón. 

Volviendo al presente, Louis había preparado algo muy especial para este invierno. Solo lo esencial, ya que no le iba muy bien con lo planeado. 

Durmieron prácticamente dos horas y despertaron cuando Louis recibió un llamado de Niall avisándole que todo estaba listo. 

—¿Qué pasó, Lou? —preguntó con mucha intriga Harry porque no había entendido la conversación y no sabia tampoco con quién hablaba. 

—Tenemos que ir a mi apartamento, ponete los zapatos y ya estamos. —explicó Louis brevemente. 

—No estoy entendiendo... 

—Lo harás muy pronto, solo... Vamos ya. 

Harry se colocó los Zapatos confundido con la situación. Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Louis. El departamento del ojiazul estaba a cinco minutos en auto, así que llegarían rápido. 

Cuando bajaron, tecnicamente Louis tiro del brazo de Harry y corrieron hasta la puerta. 

—Ahora me dirás qué pasa... —preguntó suavemente el rizado.

—Mi pequeño y dulce Harry, abre la puerta. —El joven de 22 años abrió la puerta con inseguridad y cuando vio lo que había adentro se quedo sorprendido.

—Harry Edward Stlyes, ¿me darías el placer de poder llamarte mi novio? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en recortar todas esas flores? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Harry.

La sala estaba completamente llena de flores hechas de papel. Con solo respirar podías sentir el aroma de las flores dulces. Cálamo aromático quizás. 

—Cinco horas más o menos... Tuve ayuda de Niall y Sam, si no estaría perdido. —explicó un poco apenado porque Harry aún no le contestaba su pregunta. 

—¡Esta todo muy lindo, Lou! —exclamó Harry emocionado—. Por cierto, ya te habías tardado, la respuesta es demasiado obvia pero lo diré igual. —el rizado miro fijamente los ojos de Louis y se quedó tildado. 

—¿Entonces? —no le estaba pidiendo matrimonio pero vaya que se sentía como si lo estaría haciendo. 

—Louis William Tomlinson, sería un placer llamarte mi novio. 

Las inseguridades de Louis desaparecieron e inmediatamente corto la distancia con Harry para abrazarlo fuertemente. 

—La verdad que yo esperaba algo que no fuera un abrazo, pero está bien. —comentó con gracia Harry. 

Louis observó todo el rostro del ojiverde y luego corrio con su mano un rizo travieso que limitaba la vista de Harry. 

—Espere mucho tiempo por eso, Hazz. 

Harry cansando de las palabras, atrapo los labios de Louis y los movió lentamente esperando a que el ojiazul reaccione y los mueva igual. El beso termino siendo uno tranquilo y con mucho amor. 

—Finalmente sucedió. —afirmó el rizado manteniendo su frente pegada contra la de Louis. 

—Adivina quién va a tener que sacar todas esas flores de la sala...

—Mi dulce novio —contestó rápidamente Harry—. Guárdalas en una cajita y como sé que no las vas a querer, mi casa está disponible para adoptarlas. 

—Es lo que tenía pensado hacer, Hazz. 

—Te quiero, Lou.

—Te quiero, Hazz.

 

El invierno no fue tan malo para Harry. Podía besar todas las veces que quisiera a Louis, hacer el amor con él y gritarle al mundo que era su novio... O mejor dicho a las zorras que intentaban acercarse. 

Su relación iba excelente, obviamente tenían sus diferencias pero nada grave. 

El 24 de Diciembre se juntaron ambas familias de los chicos a festejar la Navidad y el cumple años de Louis. Fueron a la casa de los padres de Harry. Ambas madres se hicieron muy amigas y olvidensé de los padres. Las hermanas de Louis tendían a jugar con el cabello del rizado mientras que los gemelos estaban con la hermana de Harry y su novio.

El verano entrante, para el cumple años de Harry fueron al lugar donde Louis había hecho un curso de paracaidismo para ser instructor. El rizado quería superar sus miedos así que ahora que ambos se podían tirar juntos sin que nadie más esté ahí, Harry lo quiso hacer si o si. 

En la primavera, Harry terminó su curso de fotografía y consiguió trabajo en una empresa donde varias quinceañeras viajaban a Disney y debía sacarles fotos. El sueldo iba de maravilla.  
Lo único negativo de eso fue que tres veces al año, el rizado se iba por quince días a Disney y estaba lejos de Louis. Sin embargo, el ojiazul luego de un año consiguió ser un coordinador en la empresa, así que en cada viaje iban a estar cerca, pero solo unas pocas horas. 

En otoño hacían maratones de películas primaverales. Habían comprado una casa entre los dos y Louis había pintado un mural con flores. 

Finalmente en invierno, luego de dos años de conocerse, veinte meses de noviazgo, Louis quiso avanzar con la relación. En su aniversario, el ojiazul pidió prestada una carpa de eventos. Lo armo en el patio y adentro puso luces blancas alrededor de la carpa. 

Louis iba a esperar a dentro de la carpa ya que el rizado al no encontrarlo tendría que entrar allí. Solo esperaba que le guste el ambiente. 

Cuando Harry llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue gritar "Ya estoy en casa, amor." Al no recibir ninguna respuesta busco rincón por rincón y luego salió al patio. No todos los días había una carpa allí, así que entro rápidamente porque el frío estaba horrible. 

—Bien, llegaste. —masculló nervioso Louis.

—Si... Hoy es nuestro aniversario así que quise llegar temprano —contestó mientras miraba alrededor con una sonrisa—. ¿Preparaste todo esto para mí? 

—¿Para qué otra persona podrían ser, bonito? —preguntó perdiendo su nervisismo. 

—Cállate. —negó sonrojado Louis. Podrían pasar años y aún no sabría cómo responder a un halago. 

—Harry, ¿cómo empezar? Apareciste en mi vida en una fiesta de Halloween vestido de una hermosa flor verde. Conocí cada uno de tus comportamientos. Sé que en verano nadie te puede bajar tu buen ánimo, en primavera tu sonrisa no desaparece, en otoño solo queres ver películas y en invierno no queres ver a nadie en este mundo —Louis tomó un suspiro y río al ver la cara de su rizado—. Sé que sabes lo que te voy a preguntar pero déjame seguir, ¿sí? —Harry solo lo miro con gracia—. Aprendí como animarte en cada estación del año por eso Harry Edward Styles, ¿me darías el placer de llamarte mi esposo? 

—Bésame futuro esposo mío. 

 

¿Cómo es posible que un invierno se convierta en verano? Quizás deberías preguntarle a Louis Tomlinson y te dará una respuesta.


End file.
